Power Quaking!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: The stress of his twin brother's quirkless life took a real toll on his mother's health. She practically shrunk and almost doubled in weight since he was a child. His plan was simple, become a popular pro hero, make a ton of money and let his mother live a life of comfort. Simple right? He didn't count on the girl he met the morning of his exams. OcxOchako - Izukux?
1. Chapter 1

**So lately, most of my writing has slowed to a crawl. I've tried practically everything to get things going again. But mostly I've just been trying to finish stuff for my and it's not going well. I'm going at a snail's pace. So that's pretty much why I've not been updating as much.**

 **This is actually a story I've had in the works for a while, a story centered around a twin of Deku. There's a few stories like this, brothers or twins of Deku, but for the most part, I just don't like the total goody two shoes they all are and wanted to make something of a foil to them. And then there's the fact that for every OC or Insert I've seen not one have made a pairing with Ochako - every other girl yes, but never Ochako, despite the fact that she's best girl without a doubt.**

 **I wonder if you guys can guess what his quirk is? I mean, the story title is a pretty big hint in of itself. But it's not obvious, at least I don't think it as. I will tell you this, it's really powerful and really destructive.**

 **So here's my attempt at it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It was the constant vibration going through his pillow that woke him up._

 _Kano groaned lightly, blinking his eyes open groggily and slid his free hand under his pillow and grabbed his phone. Pulling it out he held it up in front of his face, swiping it on and blinking spots out of his eyes from the bright light illuminating the early morning darkness of his room. He frowned reading the text he'd received._

 _05:04 - Izuku: Sorry, can I speak to you?_

 _That and a bunch of buzzes every few seconds to make sure he was notified he got the message and was woken up. It was hell'a early, what was his brother wanting at this time in the morning? Did it maybe have something to do with what he went through the other day with that sludge villain and Bakushitty? Did he have a nightmare maybe?_

 _There was a light airy moan of displeasure to his side and he felt the feminine body that his other arm was curled around shift slightly, "...Like..it's way to early...can you turn that off?" his girlfriend whined in annoyance._

 _"Sorry," he apologized in a whisper, "I'll be back in a bit, just go back to sleep." he slipped his arm out from underneath her she rolled over away from him, dragging the covers with her and wrapping herself up in a bunchy cocoon of black silk. Turning the screen of his phone off, he sat up on the edge of his double bed, suppressing a yawn as he did so._

 _He scratched his bare chest idly and got up, making his way out of his room, clad in only a pair of white soccer shorts. He shut his room door quietly behind him as he stepped out into the hall. Everything was silent in the house except for some quiet shuffling he could hear originating from the kitchen which had its lights on._

 _Kano made his way over and entered the door, pausing just as he walked in and looked at his slightly younger twin brother. Odd, he was dressed in a green tracksuit and was busying himself at the sink washing some dishes. So he'd already eaten then, at this time? Weird. Especially since his brother never wore any of the tracksuits for exercise he bought him. Getting his brother to work out with him was a mission and a half most of the time, he outright had to force him most of the time._

 _He kept his social life separate from his now because of all the fights he used to get into to ward off bullies like Bakushitty from Izuku. Making sure his brother was at least decently capable physically was the compromise he made with himself though, he had to make sure his brother could take care of himself even if only slightly if he wasn't going to be beating down everyone who bullied him for not having a quirk._

 _"What's up?" Kano asked, one eyebrow raised._

 _His brother must not have heard him because he yelped and dropped the bowl he was washing in the sink. Kano snorted, his brother was such a skittish guy, it would annoy him with anyone else but his brother was a complete cinnamon role and he could never really muster even the urge to be angry with him about it. At least when he wasn't just sitting there and taking the abuse of others that is. It annoyed the high hell out of him when he let complete fodder make fun of him for not having a quirk when literally all they could do was make their fingers longer or make their eyeballs pop out, especially considering they were weak runts. Izuku at least was in decent shape from his efforts and knew how to throw a proper punch, he'd made sure of that._

 _"D-don't do that," his brother stuttered slightly when he turned around._

 _He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and instead just bounced up a bit and sat on the kitchen counter, "So what did you need me for at this god awful time?" Kano questioned, "I was quite comfortable you know with my comfy silk sheets and very naked girlfriend."_

 _A red flush spread across Izuku's face, "T-that's exactly why I woke you with your phone," he turned his head slightly and poked his two index fingers together shyly, "Last time I tried to wake you up I walked in on you both and she w-was completely n-n-naked." As soon as he said it, he dipped his head to the side slightly and hid his eyes from him with his frizzy hair._

 _If it were any other guy seeing his girlfriend naked he would crush them into paste with his quirk. But he just found it amusing how skittish and mortified his cinnamon roll of a brother was when he saw her naked in his bed. Plus, his brother was way too much of a nice guy and hero fanboy to even entertain the notion of perving on his brothers girlfriend, gorgeous or not._

 _He laughed lightly and continued to do so even when his brother managed to muster up a glare at him. "You're the only straight guy I know that would complain about seeing a girl that hot naked," he replied before waving his hand, "But back on topic, what do you need to talk to me so badly about that you do it at this time?"_

 _"Ah," his brothers eyes lit up, "Can I borrow some of your wrist and ankle weights?" Izuku asked._

 _Woah, hold the phone! Despite his desire to become a hero, his brother only ever worked out his body when he himself forced him to. He'd never outright got on the ball himself despite his desire to be a hero. It was perhaps the one thing he couldn't stand about his brother, the sheer inferiority complex he had because he didn't have a quirk despite the fact that he could most likely beat the majority of the guys in his own class in a fight quirk or no quirk. And there were many, many heroes with quirks that absolutely were no help as a hero yet were pro heroes anyway._

 _Ah! He wanted to know what lit a fire under his ass so bad! Was it the incident with the sludge villain like he thought? But what if he just made him skittish when asking and put him off it? His brother was quite fragile emotionally, if he was finally taking things seriously and working towards his goal, he didn't want to lessen his motivation in anyway. There was only ten months until the U.A Entrance Exams, and he'd wasn't planning on going to U.A himself, he was going to go to Shiketsu with his girlfriend who was already a first year there._

 _He looked at his brothers hopeful eyes and couldn't bring himself to dash his hopes in anyway. Best not to ask any questions right now and just give him what he wanted. "Err..sure I guess," He replied, feigning a deep yawn, "I'm too tired to be curious why you suddenly want them, I was up quite late having a fun 'workout' after all if you catch my drift." He directed a lecherous smile at his brother and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively just to smash the point home._

 _His brother's face practically exploded with heat, "Ka-ni!" he yelped, completely mortified.  
_

* * *

"I'm so over this uniform," Kano commented to himself, buttoning up the black jacket of his gakuran uniform and looking himself over in the large slide open wall, wardrobe mirror in his room. Seriously, he had enough people accusing of him being a delinquent because of all the fights he used to get into and his uniform being the traditional delinquent uniform didn't help at all. Thank god this would be the last time he had to wear it.

He frowned. Not that the U.A uniforms were all that great either. He much preferred the Shiketsu uniform, but that idea was a bust now.

"Well, whatever," he shook his head and turned away from the mirror and made his way over to the table housing the three computer screens on his desk. Opening one of the drawers of his desk, he grabbed the drone camera, clasping the microphone around his neck as he did so and tucking it beneath the collar of his uniform out of view.

He held the drone camera up, lens towards him and turned it on and began recording. "Well, here we are guys," he said, lifting his hand up and clenching it into a fist, "Today's the day I'll be heading to U.A to take the entrance exams. It's gonna be great, I can't wait to actually cut loose a little with my quirk for once." Short simple and to the point. With that said, he quickly turned the camera off and slipped it into the backpack he had at the foot of his bed, it having already been used to store the clothes he'd be wearing during the entrance exam.

He wasn't really like his brother. When he decided on becoming a hero, he'd gone out of his way to get everything he needed to make sure he could accomplish his goal. Whether that was seeking martial arts training or working part time jobs to build himself up some money, he jumped right into it since before he was ten years old. It was when he was twelve that he made a Wetube account and began filming his training towards becoming a hero to build himself up some popularity over the internet. The extra cash he raked in with the amount of views he got wasn't too bad either.

Granted, they didn't really need the extra money living wise. His dad, despite them never seeing them since he worked overseas sent back a sizeable amount of money each month. But he'd never say no to extra money, especially in the amount he got. Even more so considering he needed the money as a capital for his plans as a hero.

He didn't want to work as a sidekick at another heroes agency. He didn't do well at taking orders, he planned on getting his own agency right off the bat after he graduated.

Besides, society as a whole seemed to idolize powerful quirk users and his quirk was practically destruction incarnate. When he showed off his quirk while training at the ocean, he began to get viewers in a landslide, especially when he ran into a certain pro hero there and got to spar with him a few times, on video. It helped that one of his sidekicks was a total babe, she brought in even more viewers on top of the excitement from his quirk and sparring with a pro.

Looking at his watch, he clicked his tongue when he realized it was already 7:05 and he hadn't even had breakfast yet. He'd need to just grab something on the way, he hated using his quirk on an empty stomach, the backlash made him quite nauseous when he hadn't eaten anything. His brother had already left a good ten minutes ago, he could hear him and his mother talking before he left.

" _You're so cool Izuku!_ "

He had to force himself to keep the sneer from his lips. How was he cool when he avoided him and couldn't look him in the eye? Resentment bubbled in him but he forced it down. So what if he had to go to U.A to keep an eye on him, that was his duty as his brother wasn't it? He had to make sure he didn't over do it right? Make sure he didn't outright destroy his body with that sudden quirk appearance of his. Even if his relationship practically imploded in on itself when he broke the news to his now ex-girlfriend. They didn't exactly part on bad terms, but they still broke up. There was just no way they could have a relationship with him going to U.A and her going to Shiketsu, training to become heroes would take up a ton of their time regardless, going to different schools so far away from where they lived. U.A was closer and even then it was a good hour and a half drive from his house, an hour in the train. They'd have so little time with each other there really wasn't any point in continuing their relationship.

Kano heaved a deep sigh. It wasn't like he didn't understand his mother's worries. His brother had come home two months back and was so excited, telling them how his quirk had finally manifested. His mother had been horrified when Izuku told them how using it had broken his arm. She had never quite gotten over the terror of when he first unlocked his quirk and nearly died. She was terrified something like that would happen with Izuku who didn't have the kind of physical training Kano himself had to make his body capable of withstanding his own quirk. Especially when Izuku was applying to become a hero and would need to use his quirk constantly.

So yes, he understood why he had to go to U.A and keep an eye on him. It didn't mean he had to like it though.

...If Izuku had only been like him and actively trained himself to become a hero instead of dwelling in self pity about not having a quirk this wouldn't be a problem.

Making his way back over to the slide open mirror wardrobe, he opened it and grabbed a stylish white bomber jacket with a gray under layer and hood. It was a jacket that cost a pretty yen, but it it was warm, stylish and went with his favorite pair of boots that he wore wherever he went. A pair of reinforced white boots that reached midway to his knee, with three golden straps and golden trim at the base. They were made to handle bracing his feet against his quirk and surviving his use of it, not to mention they were stylish too.

His brother favored green as his color. But while Kano thought the combination of black and red was cool, he figured white and gold together would be a pretty heroic image and pretty much made it his trademark color after he received some advice from one of the people he learned martial arts under. He'd taken it to heart since the man was a pro himself and knew what he was talking about. A big part of being a pro hero was advertising yourself after all.

Zipping up his jacket, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his wallet, plus the keys sitting on the table beside his beside and exited his room.

Thankfully his mother wasn't waiting for him in the hallway to wish him luck. For one, unlike his brother, he didn't need it. Secondly, he didn't really want to deal with the well wishes to get into a school he didn't even want to attend.

"I'm leaving mom!" He shouted as he opened the door, not bothering to wait for a reply before he shut it behind himself and left.

The brisk morning air felt good against his skin and helped calm him down a bit. He quickly made his way down the stairs of the apartment building and after exiting it he made his way to the car park and made a beeline for his precious mode of transportation.

His lips quirked up, he'd only had it for a few months now but it never failed to lift his mood so far when he rode it. A gleaming white two-seater Suzuki Hyabusa. The lights were a golden yellow and it had a golden trim design darting over the sides, along with the seats being gold colored as well. It had been quite a steep buy, especially since it was the newest on the market, but honestly it cost less than a a full three years of getting the train to U.A and back again each day and he got a good deal on it thanks to his sensei, so it was pretty much saving money in the long run as far as he was concerned.

Putting his keys in, he turned it on and opened the back seat storage compartment, grabbing one of the two golden safety helmets and sliding it on. Then he rev'd the engine and drove off.

* * *

He pulled to a stop a good near thirty minutes later in front of a local store. According to his bikes GPS, he was a bit over half way there, so he figured now was as good a time as any to grab something to eat. He figured he'd just grab a few bottles of water and a couple bento, one to eat now and one for after his exam. He'd always been a bit of heavy eater after he unlocked his quirk. It took a bit of energy to use and when he training his body up he'd been recommended to eat quite a bit for a high calorie intake so he could bulk up and get a sturdier build.

Making his way in, he quickly made his way to where he could see the refrigerated goods up the back of the decently large store. He grabbed three bottles of water and decided to go with three bento just in case he was hungrier than expected after the exam then began making his way to the counter. He paused for a moment at a part of the store dedicated to body care. Shampoo, toothpaste and the works. His eyes lingering on the the stack of condom boxes. He was running low since he hadn't stocked up on them in months, but he shook his head. It didn't really matter now did it? He didn't have a girlfriend to use them with anymore.

Making his way to the counter, he ended up at the back of a line three people long. Just before him in the line was a girl around his age, small and quite petite with shoulder length brown hair styled into a short bob at the back. He idly let his eyes roam over her back but was disappointed that she wore a thick brown coat that came down to just below her waist and covered a good half of the black skirt she was wearing, hiding her figure from his eyes. Even her legs were covered with some tights and the white bag she carried obscured his view of them as well.

How unfortunate. Oh well.

While he waited, he pondered on just how much of his quirk he should use during the entrance exam. He couldn't really go all out with it, if he did anyone that was anywhere near him would probably get caught up in it and injured. His quirk wasn't one that could be controlled well, the most he could do was minimize the volume by focusing it around his fists and feet, and even then he had to keep it compressed tightly or he'd cause a lot of destruction.

It wasn't easy having a quirk like his. Oh the power was amazing, but unlike others he couldn't really just use it willy nilly. It was a pain in the ass, because just like every other quirk, it was a part of him and he got antsy when he spent too much time without using it.

"Ah, no way!" the girl in front of him, now at the counter whined, waving one of her arms in annoyance, "I can't believe I counted wrong." Hmm, her voice was bubbly sounding and kinda cute.

"Is there something wrong miss?" the cashier asked. In front of him on the counter was a collection of food, some mochi as well as vegetables, some meat and such.

"No no sorry for the hold up, I just hafta' put something back, no biggie," the girl rushed to explain. She obviously didn't have enough with her to buy all that she wanted and was quite embarrassed about it. "Mou.." she let out a little sigh of defeat.

Definitely a cute voice. And a Kansai accent on top of that. Double the cuteness.

Taking pity on her, Kano grabbed his wallet from his pocket and walked up to her side, "Here, why don't I spot you the difference?" he cut in. Helping people was a heroes duty, and in his opinion especially a girl as cute sounding as this.

She turned to look at him and he finally got a good luck at her face. Two long brown bangs framed a round, slightly chubby cheeked face. Lovely large brown eyes peered up at him over blush mark stained cheeks. She didn't have the kind of sexy coy and pouty looks his last girlfriend did, but she was definitely very cute, it went really well with her height since now that he was beside her he noticed she barely reached his chin if that.

She waved her free hand quite erratically, "No it's fine, I don't want to be a bother or anything."

He rolled his eyes slightly, "It's fine I've got more than enough money for myself," Kano replied, "How much are you short?"

She twiddled her hand in an embarrassed fashion before lowering her face in defeat, "Ah, err 1,200 yen,"

Opening his wallet he grabbed the specified amount and placed it on the counter. He then smiled at the girl and patted her on the head as made his way back behind her to his space in the line, "There, see? No need to worry."

She ducked her head in a remarkably similar way to his brother, face practically steaming from the casual contact. Ah he kind of over stepped his bounds there, being around his ex so long had made him much more casual when touching others. That girl had no problem invading personal space and it rubbed off on him it seemed.

The cashier quickly bagged her purchases once he put the money away and handed over the bag to the girl. She stepped out of the line and when I stepped up to the counter myself, she bowed straight at the waist, face still a flaming red, "T-thank you so much!" she stammered.

Kano waved her off, "It's fine," he replied casually with a smile, "I couldn't leave a cute girl like you hanging now could I?" Even while replying to her, he casually handed over the exact money for his own purchase and waved the man off when he offered him a bag, he'd just keep them in the storage compartment of his bike. He couldn't be bothered breaking a large note for a freaking one yen.

He stepped out of the line with his purchases and she fell in step with him as he walked towards the exit. She breathed deeply and the flush slowly faded from her face, curiously though the cute little blush marks on her cheeks remained. "Still you really helped me out a bunch, now I don't need to put anything back," she told him chirpily.

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. There was a limit to gratitude for something so minor, "Like I said, it's fine you don't need to keep thanking me," he said to her, "By the way, my name's Kano Midoriya just to get introductions out of the way." He supposed he could at least try to get her number out of it, it probably wouldn't lead anywhere, but he'd always got along better with girls than guys. Mostly because very few girls ever bullied his brother and he'd never needed to beat the crap out of any, unlike the legions of boys he had.

Bakushitty at the very top of that list. He'd lost count how many times he'd beat his volatile, exploding ass into the ground. Granted, that asshole was the closest thing he got to a real fight outside of his sensei and his buddy on the ocean. Kicking him around was definitely a good stress reliever

"Ah, I'm Ochaco Uraraka, nice to meet you!" she introduced herself as they passed the exit and reached the streets.

His bike was just a few feet from him parked right in front of the entrance and he quickly stepped over and slipped his keys in and opened the storage compartment, grabbing his helmet and slipping his purchases inside.

"Whoa, that's a nice bike," Ochaco commented stepping up beside him and looking it over, "How old are you if you've already got a license for one of these?" She realized what she asked a moment later and promptly slapped her hands over her mouth as if she'd committed some great sin by asking his age.

He snorted a bit in amusement, "I'm only 15," he replied.

Heroes and hero hopefuls got a lot of benefits in society, one of those being the ability to get driving licenses and such early if they proved responsible and skilled enough to use them properly. Hell, according to his sensei at hero schools most were taught how to pilot helicopters in their first year and got a license for piloting them if they passed the test.

Ochaco clapped her hands, excitement beaming on her face, "Oh does that mean you're going to a hero school?" she asked.

"Kind of," he said, smiling, "I'm heading over to U.A for the entrance exam after here."

"That's so cool!" the brown haired girl chirped happily, "So am I!"

Oh-ho! This cute girl could actually be one of his future classmates if she was good enough to pass. She must be taking the train there he assumed since she already seemed fully dressed in a school uniform if the tights and black skirt were anything to go by. "Well, I've got another helmet if you wanna hitch a ride with me?" he offered.

* * *

 **There we go and chapter done. Hope you guys liked it. I've got quite a bit of this story planned out and next chapter will begin from more of Ochako's p.o.v.**

 **I never outright stated whom his ex girlfriend was, but I'm sure many of you will figure it out easily enough. The way she talks is pretty distinctive, if you're a manga reader at least. Speaking of the manga, are you guys caught up? Was anyone else just annoyed by the sheer wank Bakguou got for doing something everyone else had already been doing and was expected to do long before that point. Not to mention Kirishima and Denki praising him like he was their freaking master and not friend.**

 **Honestly, Bakugou's such a creator's pet. He gets even more preferred treatment than fucking Sasuke got in Naruto, and he's even way more of a prick than Sasuke on top of that without a background to support such an attitude. I don't really get why people like him, I understand why he is the way he is, but it's not justified in any means and the writer goes out of his way to constantly give him big wins after his minor failures and pretty much invalidate any growth he gets as a character.**

 **I suppose Kano himself will be a bit guilty of being a creator's pet and even perhaps a bit of a Su, combat wise at least. That's not what I'm fully aiming for though. I mean yeah, combat is a big part of it, but I'm more interested in exploring the relationship between him, Deku, Ochako and others that will inadvertently get more spotlight than their canon counterparts.**

 **Hmm, I wonder who's going to get the boot from Class 1A, can you guess?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ochako Uraraka had to admit that this was a first for her. Sitting on the back seat of a motorcycle behind a boy she had just met. She kept her hands clasped lightly over his shoulders but made sure to keep herself from pressing up against him. She wasn't fully confident in her balance if it came to just holding the grips of the seat she was on. If she ended up startled and almost fell, she might just activate her Quirk on a massive pile up of crashing cars was so not what she needed today. Or you know, ever actually.

This wasn't something she'd usually partake in either. But he was nice, if a bit flirty for her tastes and he'd offered to give her a lift to U.A. She tended to kind of wall off any of the few flirty types that she caught the attention of, they kind of wigged her out. It helped though that the bit of flirting he'd done wasn't really full on hitting on her. It seemed more like something born out of interacting with girls a lot. Plus, the more money she saved the better, her funds were tight enough as it was, so she'd accepted his offer despite the mild embarrassment she felt.

The less she used her railcard to get around the better, it would give her a few extra rides on her card before she had to replace it, saving her a bit of yen.

She had to admit as well though, that this was a nice bike. She'd toyed with the idea of going for her driving license herself. Especially since a cheap car would be cheaper in the long run than taking trains to school every morning and back again for three years. But, the money needed for the exam and license, then to pay for even a cheap car was just too much for her family to pay at once.

She and her family weren't doing so swell in the money department after all, the construction company owned by her parents rarely got any work in these days and they struggled to save any money up before they had to pay it all out.

She wondered though how he had his license before he had even been accepted into a hero academy. As far as she knew, that kind of thing wasn't really possible without someone putting a good word in for you, and that usually meant a successful Pro Hero who could vouch for the applicants potential and such.

Ochako was a bit jealous that he could so casually afford a bike like this one, if the designer jacket he was wearing was anything to go by. She fisted her hands slightly tighter against his shoulders - that just lit a fire in her belly though! All she had to do was pass the exams today and she'd be well on her way to becoming a famous pro and getting all the money she needed to give her parents the comfortable life they deserved!

"So what department are you applying for?" Kano's voice echoing loudly over the steady thrum of the bike's engine roused her from her thoughts.

She noticed the bike slowing down to a stop and traffic lights shining red in front of them, "The Hero Department," she replied, raising her voice and sliding up the golden visor of her helmet, "What about you?"

"Me too," he shouted back, looking over his shoulder at her, his own visor already slid up and flashing her a smile before it slipped into a bit of a grimace, "My Quirk isn't really suited to anything outside of fighting after all." she tried not to look into his eyes too long. She wasn't really interested in looks all that much, his eyes though, were a completely different story, she wished she had eyes like those. No boy should have eyes that pretty. Ochako didn't even know eyes that vibrantly green could exist. They were like glistening, vibrant emerald jewels. Definitely way more beautiful than her own ruddy brown eyes. So not fair.

Ah, but they were dimming right now and he looked a bit annoyed and put out about his Quirk. It should be a crime for emotion to dim those eyes down. Still, she shook her head - it wasn't like Ochako couldn't understand his gripe with his Quirk, her own Quirk wasn't really all that great for combat situations and was much more suited to a rescue hero. It didn't really bother her too much, since she wanted to be a rescue hero like Thirteen anyway, but the more popular heroes were the stronger ones and they made more money. The most popular by far though were the strongest heroes who could also rescue people even after beating villains down, like All Might, or Hawks.

So he was pretty much on the other side of the spectrum from her. And he seemed kind of a bit bummed out by that fact.

They both fell silent for a few seconds and he turned his head back towards the traffic lights. Ah, she should say something right?

"Mine's the opposite ta' be honest," her accent slipped in a bit as she spoke up, "My Quirk's called Zero Gravity and it lets me remove the weight of anything I touch if I want, it's not really all that great for a fight though." She didn't have any training to compensate for that either, she couldn't really afford to learn a martial art, even the beginner classes cost a decent amount of yen. All Ochako had been able to do to mitigate her combat weakness even slightly was working out to get herself into good shape, mostly by jogging every morning and installing a few cheap pieces of exercise equipment like a pull up bar in her room. That, and whatever small tricks she could come up with for her Quirk.

"Nice, that's a pretty awesome Quirk," Kano noted with a whistle, "It's pretty much tailor made for a rescue hero, definitely a Quirk worthy of a Pro."

Ochako smiled at the praise and leaned forward, patting him on the back as if to pass on the burden of sharing their Quirks, "What about you?" she asked.

He glanced up at the traffic lights again making sure they were still red before he took one hand off of the handlebars of the motorcycle and pointed one finger into the air, just high enough for her to see over his shoulder, "Mine's called Power Quake," he said. There was a kind of clash of sound between something vibrating and a high pitched echoing pop followed by a small transparent and whitish sphere of - she wasn't really sure what to call it - something forming around the tip of his finger, it looked kind of like the very air itself was twisting and fracturing within it.

'Pretty,' she thought. The sphere flickered between different shades of white in an almost mesmerizing way. And the feeling in the air, just from that small sphere over his finger tip it felt like the air around them was vibrating, she had to make a conscious effort to stop her teeth from chattering together.

Ochako understood though why his Quirk was only good for fighting now. If even that tiny little sphere no bigger than the tip of his finger caused the air to vibrate so hard around them, then what must it feel like if he made one much bigger, like the size of someone's head?

"You can feel the tremors through the air right?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her again.

Ochako nodded, boy could she feel it, "Yep! I can't believe such a little thing like that is causing that much vibration though."

"Yeah, that's the problem, see that's only the after effects of my Quirk," Wait, what? Just an after effect for something that strong, not really the full effect? He continued on ignorant of her thoughts, "See, my Quirk when activated causes the area it covers to constantly push and pull, every single tiny part of it and each motion bounces off of each other and amplifies those around it making them push and pull all that harder in a kind of loop effect. It's like the power of an earthquake focused in a tiny area and I can use it from any part of my body."

Kano lifted his other hand and clamped it around the fingertip, a hiss of pain leaving his mouth as he crushed the sphere out of existence, "That was as small as I could make it and it would probably tear a car apart if I hit one with it." he grimaced, "The kick back I get from using it isn't very pleasant either, I almost died when I first activated it."

'Oh gosh, no wonder he couldn't really use it for anything other than fighting,' Ochako thought, 'Heck, if that tiny little sphere could have torn apart a car, what about one the size of his hand like I thought of before?' It would probably tear apart a building. Even fighting with it without causing too much damage was probably really hard to do. And if even that little sphere hurt him to just power up and not even use, then how much must it hurt to use more?

Ochako was a bit glad the only kickback from her own Quirk was the nausea she got if she went over her three ton weight limit or removed her own gravity for an extended period of time. She couldn't really imagine going through pain like that for something she used constantly like she did her Quirk, sometimes she even used it in her sleep when she wasn't wearing her mittens.

"Eh," she patted him on the back again comfortingly, an awkward smile on her face, "At least it's super powerful right?"

Kano's eyes lit up a bit and he chuckled, "There is that at least," he conceded.

The traffic light above them flashed yellow, then green. "Hold on tight, we're off again." he told her. Ochako quickly pulled her hand from his shoulder, slipping her visor back down over her eyes and gripped his shoulder again, this time a bit more tightly. Then the sound of rubber on asphalt rang and he drove forward, quickly picking up speed.

She grinned in excitement as butterflies rose in her belly, she quite liked the speed the bike went at and the way the wind blew over her face. Thank god for the helmet she was wearing though or her hair would be messed up so bad, a total birds nest. That would be all she needed, a bad hair day during her attempt to get into the most prestigious hero school in the country.

With the tension more or less broken between them, conversation flowed between them much easier. She learned that he actually had a younger twin brother who was also taking the entrance exam with them today, that he surprisingly enough had a decently popular following on Wetube as he documented his training progress on the route to become a hero, and that he'd actually bought the motorcycle they were riding on with the money he made from it. She wished she could have done something like that, but she didn't even have a computer and her cell phone was a cheap-flip one on top of that.

'But jeez this guy's a real go getter type isn't he?' she thought. In turn, she ended up telling him about the limits on her Quirk, and how she was actually living alone at the moment in an apartment her parents got her for free since they actually built the apartment building. That she was doing so because she originally lived quite a bit away's and her new apartment was much closer to U.A. She told him that her favorite food was mochi and he ended up laughing, pointing out that he kind of figured that out with how much of it she had bought back at the store they met in.

"Hey!" Ochako pouted at his laughing and playfully thumped him on the back with one hand while making sure to maintain her balance on the bike, "Mochi's great and really cheap too!" It had been something she picked up at a young age. It was very cheap and just one little piece the size of a small matchbox was as filling as an entire bowl of rice. She loved the taste and texture of it in her mouth too so it was a win-win for her.

Stocking up on mochi tended to save her a lot of money.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong it," Kano chuckled, "Personally my favorite is kebab meat in chilli sauce. I had to eat a lot of meat and stuff like that for a high calorie intake when I was younger so I could bulk up and make my Quirk easier on my body."

She could certainly attest that he'd done a good job. She felt like she thumped a brick wall instead of a person's back just there. "Really, kebab?" Ochako snorted, "And covered in chilli sauce at that. That's so weird! At least mochi is a Japanese food." It definitely explained why he had bought three bento's that focused on meat though.

Once again though, so not fair! This guy was going to eat three bento's by himself and it would help him maintain a rigid body of powerful muscle. If she ate three bento's it'd go straight to her hips, and her hips were already too thick in her opinion. The other girls she knew at her old school had much more slender hips than her, just - so not fair at all. If it weren't for how little she actually ate and the jogging she did everyday she had no doubt she'd be a complete and utter natural chubster.

"Hey, don't bash on the kebab, I love that stuff!" he jokingly rebuked, "Besides, it's really filling and feels good in my stomach. One of the better things I've eaten before using my Quirk. Let me tell you, using it on an empty stomach gives me some annoying nausea to deal with, as if the pain wasn't bad enough already."

Ochako grimaced, "Ah that sucks!" she was sympathetic with that plight, she knew how much of annoyance Quirk based nausea was. She'd become an old friend with throwing up long ago thanks to her own inborn ability. "Will you be fine for the exam?" She didn't really know what the exam would entail, all she really knew from the hints in letters she received was that this year the entrance exam was going to have a much bigger focus on combat ability.

She tightened her hands on his shoulders a bit more when he sped up a bit and passed through two cars in front of them seamlessly, "Nah, the exam shouldn't be a problem," he replied, voice carried on the wind rushing over them, she had to admire his skill when driving, he made it look easy, "From what my sensei tells me we'll just be up against a bunch of robots called villain bots. Big and fast, but not really too much of a threat. each one gives a set amount of points and the more you destroy the higher your score rises, and the top scorers get in."

"Ah, really!?" Ochako demanded frantically. No doubt about it then, his sensei must be a Pro of some kind. That must be where he got the recommendation for this motorcycle of his. Still, big robots that could be really bad for her.

"Don't worry so much," he replied easily, "We get like ten minutes to rack up points and we can use any equipment we brought with us to help augment our fighting skills. With your Quirk all you've gotta do is touch them once and you should be able to bring them down without too much trouble."

'I'd still have to get in close though,' she bit her lip slightly. She wasn't the fastest person around, as far as running speed went she was pretty average.

No, it didn't matter! She'd just throw everything she had into it and chase those robots down like a wolf hunting a rabbit! And she at least knew in advance what to expect so there wouldn't be any surprises to slow her down.

Yeah! She could totally do this!

Fired up, she lifted her hands from his shoulders and punched her right hand into her left palm, "Yeah I'm gonna crush them!" Ochako agreed with him loudly and vehemently.

Then she wobbled slightly and realized she'd taken her hands off of what she was using to balance herself on the bike, "Ack!" she spluttered, quickly throwing her herself forward and gripping his back tightly before she fell off.

Kano just snorted in amusement.

* * *

"Ugh," Kano groaned standing over a sink in the changing rooms toilet, "That was brutal." The theoretical exam was something else. So many damn laws and regulations that were need to know, on top of a typical high flyer high school entrance exam. Not fun at all.

But now that he was done and had a few minutes to himself before he had to head out, he could focus on what had been bothering him since he parted ways with Ochako this morning after arriving at the school.

It was mainly because of the discomfort he noticed Ochako showing on her face when he reflexively flirted with her that he noticed. How unlike himself he'd managed to become. How much of himself he'd hidden away.

It couldn't be helped really. He literally hadn't outright talked with anyone besides teachers, his sensei and his mother since the break up with his girlfriend. He hadn't even spoken with his brother since then either. It was a reflex born from his time socializing with people Camie wanted to hang out with.

Standing in front of one of the bathroom mirrors inside a U.A changing room, Kano gave himself a once over. And he had to admit, he did look good. He kept his boots, but changed out the black gakuran uniform for a pair of black gi pants tied at the waist with a golden sash that dangled by his left thigh. Up top he wore a simple, sleeveless white zip up hoodie with golden zips on the front and pockets that left his well muscled arms on full display.

The black color of his pants really made the white and gold pop out all the more.

His hair, so different from his brothers frizzy mess fell in cascading waves of spiky greenish black. His skin, tanned and lacking the freckles his twin had on his cheeks, and to top it all off, a bright, inviting smile. It looked fine on him, hell it looked great. But it just wasn't really him.

"So fake," he glared at himself in the mirror, a sneer replacing his smile.

He spent so much time with Camie and faking that inviting persona for the people she dragged him around to hang out with, that it had become second nature to him. When did that All Might rip off replace the cutting smirk he'd practically patented from a young age?

He didn't have to play the inviting gentleman around his girlfriend's clique anymore, all so she had no real social problems with him as a boyfriend with his prior and well deserved reputation and all.

He hadn't minded playing the part too much. Not with the way she rewarded him. What bothered him was how he was just now realizing how much he'd been holding himself back. That irritated him. Holding back was something he had to do constantly with his Quirk, always suppressing a massive part of himself so he didn't destroy everything around him. And there he was willingly binding himself even further just for a girl.

He snorted, a small amused smile flashing at him through the mirror, "How pathetic," he chuckled. it wasn't even that he didn't like talking to people, and he definitely enjoyed his time with Ochako. But it was the way he did it. He was always biting his tongue to stop the more caustic parts of his personality from showing. Always smiling as if everything was fine, a constant, blinding smile on his face.

It had become like second nature to stop himself from outright calling Camie's friends annoying airheads or snapping at them. Camie had been the queen bee type, even the way she talked reflected the constant time she spent on social messenger systems. All her friends were popular, catty girls who were always giggling over some boy or insulting someone for something that was just so utterly childish.

The social skills he picked up with her would no doubt be a boon when dealing with the public when he became a hero, and it did wonders for his popularity on Wetube. But he had to balance it more, he wouldn't allow himself to flash that same dumb smile as All Might.

Kano sighed, she hadn't spoken to him in over two months now.

He couldn't exactly blame her mind you. He'd pretty much outright chose his brother over her, giving up the chance at making their future as a couple work just so he could keep an eye on him.

And as usual, it always came back to his brother. A sneer pulled back over his lips and he bared his teeth angrily at his reflection. 'And with him, it always comes back to All Might!' Kano snarled mentally, eyes flashing with barely suppressed rage.

All Might, All Might, All Might! He was sick of hearing about that guy. For over ten years all his brother would talk about was that god damn fake smiling bastard.

It pissed him off, that nobody but he could apparently see how damn fake the smile that was constantly plastered across the number one hero's face really was. Just as fake as the one he wore to please Camie's friends for her.

He'd gotten his curiosity in wondering what got his brother so motivated to train, answered. That day ten months ago, when his brother and Bakushitty were attacked by that sludge villain, All Might had apparently been impressed by him and told his brother;

'You can be a hero!'

His fists glowed with a blinding white power, his Quirk threatening to explode into existence. He ground his teeth and forced the power to disperse before he destroyed the entire bathroom.

Since the very moment his brother was told he didn't have a quirk and yearned for confirmation that he could become a hero regardless, he'd been there every step of the way and day in, day out he'd told him. He could be a hero. But it never stuck, not once. No matter how hard he tried.

It didn't matter how strong he got. It didn't matter how many bullies he beat down. It didn't matter how many ways he showed his brother how he could be a hero without a quirk. It didn't matter that he even outright almost got expelled for punching out a teacher who mocked Izuku for being quirkless. Not once did his brother believe in him.

But All Might told him once that he could do it, and set a fire under his brother so hot that he trained every single day for ten months. To points where he came home half dead, vomiting through the night from muscle cramps and fatigue.

What was the freaking point of it all, if all his efforts were just going to get completely ignored and be completely unappreciated? If he had that zeal for training, why hadn't he done anything sooner? Why had he just squandered his time all those years moping about not having a quirk?

It wasn't fair. He had a recommendation for Shiketsu. He had met teachers in advance, actively convinced them to bend their little no dating rule in regards to him and Camie because they were going to become a Pro team together. He'd freaking paid a deposit for one of their larger dorm rooms that he didn't get back.

All that effort wasted, and his girlfriend along with it. And his pathetic brother wouldn't even look him in the goddamn eyes! He used to find his brother's skittishness adorable, now he was just plain disgusted with him. He needed to man up a lot.

He forced himself to calm down and turned away from the mirror. He didn't have the time to just sit in here letting his thoughts rage around, it was time for the practical exam. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his camera drone and turned it on, letting it float gently into the air.

Turning, he began making his way out of the building and made towards the bus that would take him to the designated exam area, the drone following behind him. The microphone around his neck worked as a sort of beacon to it, and it would follow the signal of it, recording all the way.

It took him a good twenty minutes all in after he reached the bus, for them to arrive in front of a boarded off miniature city where a bunch of people, hundreds easily, were waiting, many restlessly moving about and anxiously staring at the large closed gate at the front of the city.

Battle Center E.

'Good,' Kano thought to himself when he scanned the crowd as he walked through them. He saw nobody he wouldn't mind not being able to pass so he could nab all the villain bots to himself. Admittedly, at this point, the only ones he'd feel bad about doing that to were the nice, bubbly girl Ochako he met earlier and his brother...possibly.

Ochako was a nice girl, rather interesting too. Nice, energetic and kind of funny to watch and listen to. But above all else, he got this kind of warm vibe from her that made him keep up the kind attitude with her on. It hadn't been a reflex either, he'd literally wanted to be that kind person with her, so unlike those other girls. He'd feel like he kicked a puppy if he got in her way and made it harder for her.

He hadn't seen her since they arrived at U.A. She'd been quick to thank him and move on, wishing him luck and hoping she'd see him later. She had wanted to be punctual and make a good impression apparently, so went on ahead while he ate one of the bento he bought. And he hadn't seen her during the orientation since he was stuck in the seating section for those from his middle school.

Hopefully she did well enough to pass. At least if she did, he'd have one possible classmate that wouldn't annoy the shit out of him. Knowing his luck, he was going to end up in a damn class with both his brother and Bakushitty.

Also, it was probably for the best he knew that he'd be separated from his brother in the exam. U.A tried to do its best to keep people who knew each other from the beginning teaming up in the entrance exams. He couldn't be sure he wouldn't be vindictive enough at the moment to stop himself from really making his brother work for it.

He was excited for one thing about this test though. They were told to go all out by Present Mic, go wild and hold nothing back. They didn't have to worry about collateral damage at all. The only thing not allowed was interfering with another examiner. Kano smirked, bodily pushing through the crowd until he got to the very front. He could let loose some wanton destruction, that would be real good stress relief. The feeling of letting his Quirk free and not having to hold back at all. For once he could fully relax and let down all the walls he constantly forced his power back with..

They wouldn't know where the villain bots would be hiding, The objective was to draw them out and destroy them. 'But that's far too tedious for me,' the older twin thought to himself. Someone tried to push him back but he barely paid them a glance and a simple nudge with his shoulder had them falling on their ass, he didn't even bother taking in their looks.

The gates swung open a minute or so later, and Present Mic's voice rang out all around them, "Staaaaaaaart!"

His smirk grew. Time to have some fun!

Faster than any of the other examinees could react, he stepped through the gate and swung his fist. With a sound like glass shattering, a white crack appeared in the air before him where his fist struck. Then a massive wave of force exploded outwards, enveloping the first block of the city, passing over the towering buildings in less than three seconds and reducing everything it touched to pieces.

Screams of shock and terror resounded out, hundreds of them and all behind him. But he didn't care, and even as the very ground itself tremorred with an unrelenting force and the buildings exploded apart in massive chunks of raining debris, Kano pushed forward into the city. Twin spheres of white light appeared around his feet and he pushed off at a blindingly fast speed, not even sparing a glance as the ground he previously stood on ruptured and left behind a body sized crater from the sheer force of his take off.

* * *

 **This should have been posted over a month ago. I just kind of forgot about it with so much shit going on in my life. Seriously, this month alone I've jumped through like four different illnesses from common cold, to literal constipation, chronic headaches to apparently now depression. Man, I am just one big bowl of suck these days.**


End file.
